The present invention pertains to paper containers such as paper cups and the like. Many such containers are known, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,576 (Goebel); U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,488 (Ringler); U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,477 (Lee); U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,365 (Geist); U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,914 (Geist); U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,014 (Lodge); U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,723 (Vavra); U.S. Pat. No. 648,448 (Wagnitz); and U.S. Pat. No. 714,320 (McBride). The principle feature of most of the prior art containers is that they may be flat when shipped and subsequently made into containers. None of the prior art containers of this type, which include a top or a part thereof, are designed to self-close and self seal in the manner of my